Yami's life the ups and downs 2
by xchanierulzx
Summary: yugi kicks yami out of the house why? It might be because of his ever growing attraction to a certain CEO and what would this CEO think of that? yamixseto prideshipping re-editted due to requests


A few people brought it to my attention that some names are wrong so if they are still please tell me i will correct them the reason why they are wrong is because i would be killed if my parents saw me writing yaoi so i used cover names yami's cover name is taya and seto's name is jason and yugi's is jed

REMINDER: yugi and yami are not in a romantic relationship yami Is just yugi's yami and yugi is yami's reincarnation and yami calls yugi aibou (partner) because they are 2 half's of a soul.

"yami I want you to move house" yugi whispered

"W...W...WHAT you want me to leave?!!" yami exclaimed and then he questioned in a quiet voice "Why?"

"B..because you…"

"What?" yami replied in a depressed and questioning voice.

"YOU'VE RUINED MY LIFE!" Yugi shouted as he ran away

"What do you mean yugi why?!!" yami shouted after him

"Why" yami repeated eyes watering up.

Yami packed his bag with his science book and headed towards the door.

"Yami" the Seto kaiba CEO of kaiba corp. called

"Kaiba? Huh oh great like I really need you to rub salt in my wounds"

"What just happened with your 'partner' excuse the air quotes"

"No I won't excuse you and it's none of your Ra damned business"

"Geese I was only asking" Kaiba said putting his hands up in defense

"Well ask away" Yami said getting dangerously close to Kaiba's face

Inching away from Yami Kaiba replied in a sarcastic tone "Really? Like you're…"

"You'll never get anything from me anyway!" Yami closed the distance between them again face inches away from each other and as his lips curled into a bitter smile he pulled away and walked off.

"Yami stop" Kaiba said his hand enclosing his wrist pulling him around and into his arms.

Yami looked at Kaiba and their position embarrassed she defended "Kaiba! What do you want from me I'm tired of being messed around, stalked even by you and your guards, why don't you just come right out and say it?"

"Say what Yami? I think you're overreacting just a little…"

"Say why you follow me around" Yami screamed "RA you call Joey a mutt when you traipse around after me all day long like a little lost hound I…"

"Listen Yami shut your Ra damned lips for one second"

"No I will not I! Wait did you just say Ra?"

(Sigh) "Yes I did I...I believe… in Ra now" Kaiba whispered his head dropping to the floor

**Yami's perspective**

"What" I exclaimed in a hushed tone tilting his head up to meet his beautiful, crestfallen and watering eyes, wait BEAUTIFUL?!!

"I keep having dreams of our past" he said morbidly "it seems it's not so long and forgotten" he chuckled

"oh no, no no no no no no NO you can't remember not now not ever"

_#flashback#_

**Normal perspective**

A man sat next to the river Nile his body covered with a beautiful crimson robe with the hood up covering his face, just then a horse carrying a majestic young man dressed in the royal Egyptian garb come riding up to him.

"What are you doing here Atem shouldn't you be at the palace." The man queried "we are all worried about you; I'm worried about you especially with this ridiculous story that you are going to kill you're self heh." The man laughed

Atem replied in a pleading voice "I love you Seth so, so much, but I need to do this I hope you understand and will learn to forgive me later in life and maybe we will meet again"

"What you mean it's true?" Seth questioned disbelieving Atem's plea

"Yes" Atem sighed "yes it is but all I can pray for is that later in life our souls will yet again entwine with one another, suffer no delusions I love you, with all my heart but this has to be done Seth."

_#end of flashback#_

"I love you Yami heh always have always will" Kaiba confessed

"I...I can't you're not…" stammered Yami "you're not him Seto" he whispered

"I don't have to be, I love you can't you learn to love me?"

"I…the reason why I think Yugi kicked me out is because I love… I love you with all my heart but I'm…(sigh)… I feel guilty because I'm meant to be dead shouldn't you fall in love with my reincarnation so we, I mean me and Seth truly have our souls entwined in the next life. Shouldn't you love Yugi?"

"What? No way in hell. (Sigh) no I love you and only you" Seto replies in an honest voice

**Yami's perspective **

"No I love you and only you" Seto replies in an honest voice which I can't help but believe. I look up into his eyes they were sparkling with love and trust; he trusts me with his heart why?

I want to love him but can I really do this will it be betraying Seth? Wait I already love Seto aren't I already betraying him?

"I can't help but love you and I know what I'm about to say is a dirty tactic but you'll break my heart if you don't kiss me right now" he leans in cupping my face I leans into his touch I can't help it I yearn for his touch. His lips are inches away from mine his eyes begging me for reassurance and I nod my head giving him permission to kiss me. He closes the gap and our lips mean and our tongues dance together his arms slide around my waste and his hand moves from cupping my face to tangle in my hair as we kiss in a blissful, perfect match.

We pull part and my mind is reeling I have never felt so full so complete; all my loneliness has been swept away and a warmth has taken it's place.

"I love you Yami will you let yourself love me?"

Yes I scream in my head but then I all of a sudden the door bursts open and reveals Yugi.

"Yami I'm sorry for jumping conclusions about you and KAIBA?"

That is when I notice our positions his arm around my waist his hand in my hair and our faces only inches apart I break away I know Yugi is going to kill me I detangle myself and run away. I never got to tell him I love him. Damn.

Oh well there's always the next five millennia.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

this first chapters a bit confusing but it will get better when i update i promise


End file.
